


Closet Distractions

by emilson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic, Janitor's Closets, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilson/pseuds/emilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange gift for <a href="http://evolfoalrig.tumblr.com/">evolfoalrig</a></p><p>Hope you like it!</p><p> </p><p>Summary:  Derek and Scott get trapped in a closet while trying to catch the latest monster of the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baby_Droll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/gifts).



> prompt: 
> 
> "stuck in a closet! running from the monster of the week, two plucky characters end up in a closet pressed together! very tense situation, but the monster isn't too dangerous and eventually it just runs away! but uh oh, character 1 goes to try the door and it doesn't open!"


	2. Chapter 2

__________


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided theses two wouldn't even try for the door because why do that when you can have sexy times.  
> After all, Allison and Stiles can handle themselves.


End file.
